


Early Morning Dancing

by constantlyfatigued



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlyfatigued/pseuds/constantlyfatigued
Summary: Roman finds Virgil dancing by himself and joins in.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Early Morning Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr! 
> 
> Original Prompt: Can you do the 'dancing in flannel pajamas and messed up hair' one being Roman and the other being Virgil (Romantic Prinxiety) please???

Roman blinks awake with a yawn. It’s dark outside, the moon low and warm colors barely there in the sky. He reaches forward to pull Virgil closer to him, missing the other’s warmth. Unfortunately, he grabs nothing, hitting the bed where Virgil usually lays. Roman squints, unsure where Virgil is. Then he hears music. It’s quiet, coming from downstairs, but it’s there.

Quietly, he gets up out of bed, rubbing his tired eyes. Popping his fingers, Roman moves out of the room. He heads down the hall, passing the other’s rooms, and goes to the stairs. He can hear the music much better now. He gets chills as an instrumental version of “A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes” floods the staircase.

When he gets to the bottom of the stairs, Roman smiles. Virgil is in the living room, hair pulled back in a headband. Roman watches as his boyfriend dances around the room in purple and black flannel pajamas, acting as if he’s with another person, waltzing slow and precise.

“You know,” Roman says, Virgil jumping at his voice. “Dancing is much easier when you do it with another person.” Virgil looks up at him sadly.

“Fuck, Ro, did I wake you?” He asks. “I’m sorry. I’ve been practicing ‘cause I wanted to surprise you by knowing how to dance, but now you’re here and I woke you up andー”

He’s stopped by Roman raising his hand with a smile. He walks over to the other and intertwines their hands. Roman grabs his waist gently, Virgil placing his hand on his shoulder.

Slowly, the couple dances, moving left, back, right, and forward. left, back, right, and forward. Roman hums to the song, releasing his waist and twirling Virgil, making him giggle softly.

Roman pulls his boyfriend closer and lets go his hand, wrapping his arms around his waist. Virgil pulls himself up a bit, putting his arms around the other’s neck, and presses their lips together softly as they sway to the music. Roman hums into the kiss, letting his eyes close softly.

The music ends and Virgil pulls away, leaning his forehead against Roman’s, whose eyes are still shut. In the quiet, soft light from the sun rising starting to shine in the room, the couple continues to sway, holding onto each other gently.

“I love you,” Virgil murmurs. They’re so close together that Roman can feel his breath on his lips when he speaks.

“Love you too, V,” Roman hums, pressing their lips together once more in a soft kiss, never stopping their swaying.


End file.
